This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Many automotive vehicles include a grille mounted to a front end of the vehicle. Grilles are often an integral component of the vehicle's aesthetic appeal and may serve to identify a brand of the vehicle. Aesthetic appeal and marketing considerations can be just as important or more important design factors than the functionality and/or performance of the grille. Accordingly, functionality and/or performance are sometimes compromised in favor of aesthetic design considerations.